A hunting we will go
by Sister-Puce
Summary: AU? Frank-N-Furter takes his creation into town and goes to a garage sale. Rocky is a bad boy. Oneshot.


**Author's note**: This was written way, way back with Nosferatu's-Cigarette-Binge. Ol' Nosferatu and I have been friends for a long time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Frank-N-Furter descended in the elevator, dressed to the nines with his well-oiled Adonis, who sported a brand new collar and leash.

Frank absent-mindedly fussed with his white gloves as they rode down. When he realized he was at the bottom, Riff-Raff and Magenta were standing by to assist. For a moment, Frank just stood there, staring at them blankly and looked away to Rocky, his pride and joy.

"Rocky and I are going out for the day. Don't expect us to come back _anytime_ _soon_."

"Yes, master." Riff-Raff said thoughtlessly, nasally; like a broken record.

It was as if Frank hadn't heard him while adjusting his skirts and black suede, peep-toe pumps.

"DON'T bother preparing anything for dinner. I'll bring home a special treat for you all!" With a dazzling smile, he exited with a grand flourish, pulling on Rocky's leash.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Frankie ripped down the main street at 70mph on his motorbike, his dress flying up and exposing his supple thighs. Rocky was hunched over in the sidecar and blinded by the wind, not having been supplied with goggles. Frank spotted a garage sale and skidded on the pavement, making a dangerous u-turn that left tracks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Pulling up beside the yard with the garage sale, Frankie dismounted and fumbled with his party dress, again while keeping a firm hold on Rocky's leash. "If you promise to be a good boy, I will be sure to reward you with something...special." He said before linking his arm with rocky's and giving him a wink.

As they walked, Rocky smiled and Frank reminded him

"But you must promise." and wagged his finger. His creation nodded.

"Good boy."

Despite what he agreed to, Rocky nearly tugged his leash from his master's hand upon seeing a cardboard box full of stuffed toys. Doctor Frank-N-Furter retaliated by tugging it back as hard as he could and yelled "DOWN!"

Rocky obeyed, crouched on his knees and awaited his punishment. Frank pinched the folds of flesh beneath the muscle man's arm, making him squeal.

"BAD !" His otherwordly master boomed but couldn't go on once he saw a lone tear slide down his creation's cheek. Patting his blond head, Frank said in a sympathetic voice "There, there, baby. You brought it on yourself."

"Ughh..."

"Of course I forgive you. Now, come along."

The women who set up the sale saw them coming from a mile away. "Phyllis, what am I seeing?"

"Land o' goshen!"

"Ladies." Frankie greeted them with the widest of smiles and examined a pair of heels while Rocky dug through the toys, gnawing on a few for good measure. The other woman slowly opened the garage door and slid inside, leaving phyllis to fend for herself.

Red faced and straining, Rocky spied an ice cream truck and whimpered pathetically.

"Oh, alright." Frank huffed and sauntered over to it to buy the horror something sweet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Holding up two, gloved fingers, Frank said "Two. Your choice."

The ice cream man did not speak a word and returned with two fudge pops, due to the fact that he had an excess.

Frank delicately extended his arm to take them, tittering airily. "Keep the change."

There was none.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

To hades with the garage sell. Those old bats had nothing but children's clothes and tiny shoes. Back to the motorbike.

Rocky had been trying to eat the fudge pop with the wrapper still on it until Frank snatched it away. "Oh, here."

He pulled each finger out of his white glove and draped it over his other arm before pulling off the sticky wrapper and shaking it of onto the ground.

Rocky promptly dropped it onto the sidewalk without ever tasting it. His disappointed master loomed akimbo over the fool that nibbled on it as it still lay there.

"Oh, just have mine!" Frank spat and shoved it in his face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As they approached the motorbike, Rocky was a sight. Chocolate shell and vanilla streamed down his face. Frank announced. "I can't take you anywhere." and wiped the chocolate that had gotten onto his dress all over the dripping, shirtless oaf.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Riff-Raff, Columbia and magenta were in the foyer, tossed over various furniture as if they had all been shot and left where they fell.

Columbia apparently had fallen asleep seated and eventually collapsed with her face wedged between couch and pillow.

Riff-Raff hung up-side-down with mouth agape, legs bent over the back of an arm chair.

Magenta's legs were just visible over a foot stool.

They were not troubled in the slightest when Frank and Rocky returned.

The master was completely detached from the outside world as he ambled into the scene, eyes fixed eerily and unseeing. His spirit drifted to and fro.

Rocky had obviously been crying. His face was purple and wet as he dragged the bumper of a car behind him.

When Rocky let it fall to the carpet to rub his runny nose, the clang it made resounded through the room, waking the sluggish trio.

Their master finally awoke, too. It isn't always easy waking up from a self-induced, inter-diminsional trance.

"I brought Chinese. Take it." Frank ordered.

"Yes, master." said the wretched hunch back who clamered out of the arm chair casually to take the white, plastic bag that Frank was holding as it deposited some of it's contents onto the rug through a rip.

Dr. Furter's dress had a rip, as well. A thick oil stain was displayed over his belly. His knees had been bloodied and the heel of his pump had been broken.

"Rocky and I will retire to the den." He told them while pulling off his lonely glove. "LEAVE US!"

"As you wish, master." Riff-Raff, his sister and the groupie creeped away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Resting on a settee in the den, Rocky -still blue- regarded his fore arm before licking away the sweaty chocolate.

"Oh, do stop that, baby..." Frank moaned as he lay acrossed the settee and gave a good, stiff shove to his back with a jagged heel, misjudging his strength and sending the poor, lumpen Adonis's bottom straight off of his perch and onto the floor.

His master sighed and said "Oh, my god...I shan't ever bring you along again." before swinging his shapely legs open and over Rocky's head. "Give us a good rub."

Rocky curiously examined the strap of Frank's pump and tried to undo it.


End file.
